The Many Adventures of Maurice the Gorilla
Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami).jpg|Maurice the Gorilla as Winnie the Pooh Pero.jpg|Pero as Piglet Bonkers in Disneyland.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Tigger Hannibal Mouse.jpg|Hannibal Mouse as Gopher Friend Owl.jpg|Friend Owl as Owl Peter Cottontail.jpg|Peter Cottontail as Rabbit Rudolph.jpg|Rudolph as Eeyore Lyra 1.jpg|Lyra as Kanga Lune2.jpg|Lune as Roo Ash Ketchum in DIC.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Christopher Robin Buzz the Bee in Disney.jpg|Buzz the Bee as The Bee Bees in Disney.jpg|Bees as The Bees Pink Elephants (Dumbo).jpg|Pink Elephants as The Singing Honeypots Dinosaurs.jpg|Dinosaurs and Monsters as Heffalumps and Woozles.jpeg|Monsters as Heffalumps and Woozles Thomas O'Malley and Universal's movie-spoof of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". Cast: * Winnie the Pooh - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) * Piglet - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) * Tigger - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Gopher - Hannibal Mouse (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Owl - Friend Owl (Bambi) * Rabbit - Peter Cottontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) * Eeyore - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Kanga - Lyra (Leo the Lion) * Roo - Lune (Leo the Lion) * Christopher Robin - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * The Bee - Buzz the Bee (Disney) * The Bees - Bees (Simba the King Lion) and (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Singing Honeypots - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Heffalumps and Woozles - Dinosaurs (Godzilla) and Monsters (Ultraman) Soundtrack Used: *Winnie the Pooh (Song) (Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) (used in the intro) *Up, Down and Touch the Ground (Sterling Holloway) *Rumbly in My Tumbly (Jim Cummings) *Little Black Rain Cloud (Jim Cummings) *Mind Over Matter (Peter Pan Orchestra And Chorus) *A Rather Blustery Day (Jim Cummings) *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Tigger) (1983 Recording) *Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *When the Rain Rain Rain Came Down (Disney Studio Chorus) *Hip Hip Pooh-Ray! (Disney Studio Chorus) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Duchess Productions Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and Toei Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios